Lift-Ticket (G.I. Joe)
Lift-Ticket is a fictional character from the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toyline, comic books and cartoon series. He is the G.I. Joe Team's Tomahawk pilot and debuted in 1986. Profile His real name is Victor W. Sikorski, and his rank is that of chief warrant officer CW-2. Lift-Ticket was born in Lawton, Oklahoma. Lift-Ticket's primary military specialty is rotary wing aircraft pilot, and his secondary military specialty is fixed-wing aircraft pilot. Lift-Ticket joined the army to get out of his hometown, scoring high enough on the aptitude test to qualify for West Point Prep., O.C.S., and Flight Warrant Officer School. He opted for the latter, thinking that it was the only one which offered training applicable to civilian employment. Toys Lift-Ticket was first released as an action figure in 1986, packaged exclusively with the Tomahawk. A character with an identical outfit to Lift-Ticket, a small aircraft pilot named "Tomahawk" (now sporting a mustache), was released as part of the G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra toy line in late 2010. Comics Marvel Comics In the Marvel Comics G.I. Joe series, he first appeared in G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #49 (July 1986). He is seen transporting several Joes to the American town of Springfield, which was a Cobra stronghold from border to border.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #49 (July 1986) Lift-Ticket is injured by Russian gunship bullets on a successful mission to extract other Joes."G.I. Joe Special Missions" #17 (1988) Lift-Ticket is also injured while transporting Joe soldiers to Cobra Island to fight in the first Cobra civil war. His injuries put him out of action for the entire conflict but he recovers.G.I.Joe: A Real American Hero #74 (August 1988) Devil's Due Lift-Ticket returns in the Devil's Due Productions G.I. Joe comics. He assists in the battle against the terrorist Tyler Wingfiled.G.I. Joe: Frontline #12 He is also one of the many Joes who assault Cobra Island in their second civil war.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero Vol. 2 #24 He is later seen assisting wounded soldiers after Cobra attacks 'The Rock', the current Joe HQ."G.I. Joe America's Elite" #18 (2006) During the World War 3 storyline, he joins a Joe team operating out of South America.G.I. Joe: America's Elite Volume 5: World War III Omnibus - (328 pages, July 2008, ISBN 978-1-934692-02-8, Devil's Due Publishing) Cartoon Sunbow He first appeared in the G.I. Joe animated series in the second season episode "Arise, Serpentor, Arise!: Part I". Lift-Ticket was voiced by Michael Bell. G.I. Joe: The Movie Lift-Ticket also appeared briefly in the 1987 animated film G.I. Joe: The Movie. He and Wild Bill drop off Lt. Falcon at Sgt. Slaughter's camp. Renegades Lift-Ticket appears in the G.I. Joe: Renegades episode "Prodigal." He is seen with Flint and the rest of the Falcons when they go to pick up Ripcord. When the Ripcord/Bio-Viper fought the Bio-Viper form during his fight with Duke, Lift-Ticket fired a missile as the Ripcord/Bio-Viper took the blunt of the explosion. Lift-Ticket did get into trouble with Lady Jaye for firing a missile against her orders. Video games Lift-Ticket appears as a non-playable supporting character in the video game G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra, voiced by Roger Craig Smith. References External links * Lift-Ticket at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page Category:Comics characters introduced in 1986 Category:Fictional aviators Category:Fictional characters from Oklahoma Category:Fictional soldiers Category:G.I. Joe characters